victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
LA Boyz
LA Boyz is a song sung by Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande. It was confirmed by Ariana, in her live chat on August 26th, 2012, this song was performed in Three Girls And A Moose. The girls performed the track live for the first time during a performance at the Orlando Summer Concert Events on June 9th, 2012. The song was sung for the second time by Ariana, as a solo, at The Big Fresno Fair on October 13, 2012. The album, Victorious 3.0 was released on November 6 but the song, L.A. Boyz, was available for purchase on iTunes before, and it's the first song of the album to be released before the official day. The song is written by Allan P Grigg, Michael Corcoran, Lindy Robbins & Dan Schneider. Trivia *This is the first and only Cori duet on Victorious. *On three versions of LA Boyz, Ariana has different lyrics: **From the summer concert in Orlando. **LA boys music video **The version shown in the episode. *L.A. Boyz was actually performed by Victoria and Ariana at the summer concert at Universal Studios in Orlando. The song was later heard on Victorious on Nick. Lyrics Tori: Driving down Sunset on a Saturday night. It's getting kinda crazy under the lights. But we don't care we're passing our time Watching those LA Boyz roll by. Cat: ''' In their Drop Tops, Harleys, Escalades too, (Show version 1: In the Drape Tops, Drop Tops, shiny and new) (Show version 2, caption edit: In their tricked out Drop Tops, shiny and new) A hundred different flavors to vary your view. There's one for me, and there's one for you, Watching them LA Boyz roll through. '''Tori and Cat: Looking so hot down in Hollywood, You know they got, got the goods, So let's give it up for those LA Boyz. Riding the waves up in Malibu, They really get, get to you, So let's give it up for those LA Boyz. Give it up, give it up, you don't have no choice, Give it up, give it up for the LA Boyz! Cat: West side, East side, everywhere between, Rockstars jamming at the Promenade for free. Cat and Tori: Flipping those skateboards on Venice beach, LA boys come play with me. Turn it up, turn it up come and play with me. Looking so hot down in Hollywood, You know they got, got the goods, So let's give it up for those LA Boyz. Riding the waves up in Malibu, They really get, get to you, So let's give it up for those LA Boyz. I put your number in my phone, oh, Maybe you'll call me, maybe no-o-ot. Whatcha doing all alone? Come, show me what you got boy, Show me what you got, got boy, What you got boy, Show me what you got! Looking so hot down in Hollywood, You know they got, got the goods, So lets give it up for (Cat: '''Give it up Boyz) those LA Boyz. Riding the waves up in Malibu, They really get, get to you, So lets give it up for those LA Boyz. Give it up for the LA Boyz, Give it up for the LA Boyz, Give it up for the LA Boyz, Give it up for the LA Boyz, '''Tori: Give it up for the (Cat and Tori:) LA Boyz, Tori: Give it up for the (Cat and Tori:) LA Boyz, So give it up for those LA Boyz! Category:Songs Category:Duets